


Defeated by Modern Illnesses

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Annoying Inuyasha, Common Cold, Implied Relationships, Modern Era, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kagome comes down with a case of the common cold but is afraid of what could happen should she stay in the feudal era with her friends. A certain hanyō isn't too happy with her choices and decides to follow after her to see what she's up to this time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Defeated by Modern Illnesses

Over the last couple of days Kagome hadn't been feeling the greatest, in fact it seemed to be getting worse with each passing day. It was something that bothered her in the back of her mind because **she** may have the immune system that had a fighting chance against modern illnesses, her friends and the others around her more than likely didn't. She may have missed a lot of school since she's been traveling back in time, but she still learned a lot from before and the butterfly effect was a part of that knowledge. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't understand and would either talk her into staying or feed her that disgusting "medicine," she opted in telling her other companions that she would be returning to her own time for a while. Her excuse was that she had some exams coming up, as it was the easier route and she didn't want them worrying about her as she knew she would be fine in the end. Without much else being said between them, the miko packed up her bottomless, yellow book bag and set off towards Inuyasha's Forest where the well was located. Kagome felt bad about not telling the hanyō but she wasn't feeling up to fighting with him on this and she really didn't want to put anyone at risk. Upon reaching the well, she looked around to see if she could see any hint of red lingering in the trees before carefully hopping into it.

Once in her own time, Kagome tossed the bag up first before pulling herself up. She took a moment to sit on the framing of the well as it finally hit her how unwell she actually felt She wasn't nauseous or on the verge of fainting, but there was just something that made her feel like she was just hit by an attack from Sesshomaru. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself up, grabbing her bag in the process, and making her way up the stairs to exit the building. After making her way across the property, she entered her house and was immediately welcomed by the comforting sounds and smells of **home**. 

"I'm home!" The teen said as she slipped off her shoes and set her bag down next to them.

Kagome didn't bother waiting for a response as she made her way up to her bedroom, where she closed the door and promptly fell face first onto her bed. Maybe it was just her body telling her to take a break and catch up on sleep, or maybe it was something that would keep her in bed for days. Either way, she decided to succumb to the Sandman and head to the realm of dreams. With a content sigh, the schoolgirl wrapped her arms around her pillow and buried her face into it before falling asleep.  
  
❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉

All while Kagome slept, her mother had crept into the room and covered her daughter with a blanket and turned off the lights. Her mother senses had picked up that something wasn't right and felt that sleep was the best first step. And it must've been, as Kagome didn't wake up until early the next morning. With a groan, she slowly sat up. Here she thought she felt terrible the previous...

The young girl looked around her room in a tired daze, not knowing what time of day it was. Was it even the same day? What month was she it? Was she still back in feudal era Japan? What was happening? 

With the blanket now wrapped around her shoulders, she slowly moved herself, so she could look out the window. The sun was either rising or setting, so that was of no help. She leaned forward and squinted as she looked at her clock, which read 6:30AM. Perhaps this was her internal clock telling her to wake up, as Inuyasha always wanted to leave when the sun was rising. It didn't even cause any panic in her, as it was Saturday, so she didn't really have to be anywhere, and she felt [at least] ten times worse than she did the previous day. She could barely open her eyes all the way, her nose was useless to her, so she was now a mouth breather, and her throat felt she had swallowed razors. Kagome stood up from the bed and shuffled out of her room, heading down to the kitchen. There were no cares for it being too early for a teenager like her to be functioning on a Saturday, but she wanted some tea. Fortunately for her, Gramps was up and functioning with the teapot already on the stove. Without saying anything, she sat down at the table and waited.

"Kagome! For Heaven's sake, you look terrible!" The older gentleman couldn't help but be startled at the state of his granddaughter. He had seen her beaten up, but she always had a cheery air to her. Except for when that damned half-demon did something to upset her... He made a mental note to challenge him the next time he came to their time. Turning his attention back to Kagome, she looked as bad as she probably felt. He took it upon himself to get some herbs ready to make her some tea, so she could just sit there.

At her grandfather's remark, Kagome just slowly turned her head to look up at him. She had no idea what she looked like, but if she had to guess, it was probably as bad as she felt. She was grateful to see him get together the things to make a remedy tea and even thanked him, but he paid no attention to it. He was older and a little hard of hearing, so she didn't think anything of it at first. But then it happened again when he had set the cup of tea in front of her and was looking at her when she spoke again. At this, he just gave her a confused look.

"Kagome, you're going to have to use your voice. I can't hear a thing you're saying!" 

The girl furrowed her brow in a sort of angry pout as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip, hoping that would help her throat. Maybe it was just because it was dry and scratchy. After a few sips of tea, she set the cup down and tried to thank her grandfather again but once more, nothing came out.

"Oh dear, it looks like you've got yourself some sickness this time. Lucky for you, you don't have classes today, because I don't think they'd fall for a simple case like this, not after all I've told them..."

It was at this point Kagome's mother walked into the room and noticed her daughter's state. With a gasp, she spoke, "Good Heavens, Kagome! You look absolutely terrible! Are you running a fever? How's your throat?" Immediately she went into mom mode and placed the back of her hand to Kagome's forehead. There wasn't a fever. She gently felt around the girl's neck. Slightly swollen glands. 

At this point, Kagome was fed up with the comments and being poked. She was still tired and felt like she had decided to take on Naraku herself. She pushed her mother's hands away and went to speak, but still nothing came out. She just huffed and went to drinking her tea in silence.

"I'll go run you a nice hot bath and you can take that before going straight back to bed." With that, Kagome's mother was off to prepare a bath for her daughter.

A bath... That sounded nice. More than nice. Being able to look forward to a hot bath was enough to lift her spirits a little. She decided to take her tea for the go as she stood and shuffled her way back upstairs, going slow because everything about moving made her body protest and she didn't want to lose her blanket. Making her way into the bathroom, Kagome finally looked at herself in the mirror and sure enough, she looked just as bad as everyone had made it out. She set her cup down and made her way to her bedroom where she deposited the blanket on her bed and looked out the window to check for any pieces of red where they shouldn't belong. So far, so good.

Once back in the bathroom, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun to prevent it from getting wet. This wasn't going to be a cleaning bath but more of a feel good one. She wasn't up for washing her thick hair, thinking it too much of a hassle. Her mother had everything going, so all Kagome had to do was wait for the tub to finish filling up. With that, she closed and locked the bathroom door, so she could strip down and wrap a towel around herself while she waited. She leaned against the sink and sipped on her tea some more in the process. Now with the door closed, the steam from the water actually started to build in the room and it was already doing something to her nose, relieving some pressure. It didn't take long after that feeling for the tub to finish filling, so she set the almost empty cup of tea down and dropped her towel. She covered/held her breasts with one hand as she leaned over to turn off the water. Then she slowly put one foot in the water, letting out a small gasp at the temperature, scalding. Perfect. She sunk lower so her head from the nose up was above the water. She got herself situated in the water and let out a content sigh... Just what she needed.  
  
❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉⋮❉

After her bath, Kagome made her way to her bedroom in only the towel she had worn beforehand. She had dried down a little in the bathroom and by the time she had reached her bedroom, there were only a few droplets on her shoulders. She closed her door and plopped down on her bed once more. She could finally breathe through one of her nostrils and her throat was a little better, but there was no progress on regaining her voice. A gentle hand reached up to her throat as she sighed, so much for socializing or even studying. She was too sick to focus on any of her homework.

Unbeknownst to the girl, a certain half-demon clad in red was making his way across the property, to her home. Kagome had started locking her window, so he knew he couldn't take that short cut anymore—he had learned that lesson the hard way. He walked into the building and waved at the residents before making a beeline up to the girl's room. If he would've taken the time to even say 'hello,' he would've heard Kagome's mother mention how the girl might still be in the bath and that she really isn't feeling well. But in true Inuyasha fashion, he just made is way upstairs and threw open the bedroom door. 

"Kagome, let's go—" He trailed off as his eyes focused on the girl.

Unfortunately for her, she had just dropped her towel and was about to pull on some clothes. Once she heard the door open, she froze and **slowly** turned her head to look over her shoulder. Once she saw who it was, her face immediately turned red and she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a hefty math book, and threw it at him. It would've been followed by a "GET OUT!" Or a "SIT BOY," and in fact, she tried yelling the first but it came out in the quietest (and most painful) whisper. She quickly used her hands to cover herself as the hanyō's face turned as red as his clothing and closed the door before the book could hit him.

After trying to yell, the girl had a small coughing fit which caused more pain to flare up. Great, after all that warm bath had done for her.

Inuyasha just stood with his back to the door and his face still beet red as Kagome's mother ran down the hallway. "Inuyasha! I was trying to tell you that she was in the bath as she isn't feeling well. I hate to say it, but you will not be taking her with you today."

The hanyō shook his head, trying to shake the image of what he had just saw from his head. "The hell are ya sayin'?! Of course I'm takin' her—" He was interrupted by the coughing he heard coming from the other side of the door. His whole demeanor changed with a quiet sigh. There was no way he was taking her back, at least not today. 

As he was about to say something in agreement to what Kagome's mother had said, the door slowly opened from behind him and Kagome's head poked around the edge of it. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, who was now dressed in what he assumed were garments meant for sleeping and who only shot him a glare that made him fear for his own well-being. The miko turned her attention to her mother and tried to ask for more tea but it was just a hoarse sound that came from her. However, her mother picked up what she was trying to say by reading her lips and nodded before heading off. Kagome made her way back to her bed, leaving the door open because there was no way she was going to be able to send Inuyasha away without her voice. She couldn't even use the command against him. Without any fight left in her, she just curled up on top of her covers and looked up at him, expecting to hear a whole lecture about how she's supposed to be heading back with him that instant.

Inuyasha could only look at her with an eyebrow raised before he hesitantly walked into the room. He was still expecting to hear the word 'SIT,' still not understanding that she couldn't speak. "Listen, Kagome, we've still got shards of the jewel to look for, but you look like hell," Seeing as she's heard this twice now, hearing it from Inuyasha, whose opinion seemed to matter a little bit more than the others, Kagome just glared at him once more. It caused him to stop mid-step and make him hesitant about continuing with what he was saying. "And I think you should stay here, at least for a day but then we got to head back before Naraku can do anything else."

Kagome just continued to glare. She wanted to speak but couldn't. It dawned on her that she could, just not verbally. Without hesitating, she crawled off of her bed and walked over to her desk, where she found a piece of paper and a pencil. She quickly wrote out what she wanted to say before handing the [lengthy] note to the hanyō. It read:

 _"You're lucky I can't talk otherwise your face would be on the ground and threatening to break through to room below. And no, I won't be leaving with you tomorrow. Not that you'd understand but me going back could put OUR FRIENDS at risk and they've got bigger things to worry about. I'll go back when I damn well feel like it and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. And for your information, I am aware of how bad I look. No need to tell me."_

There were several sit's written at the bottom of the note, which was her trying to get out her frustrations. Instead, they just caused Inuyasha to laugh. She couldn't scold him or make him eat dirt. He looked at her with a smug look as he sat down at the foot of her bed and folded his arms. However amused he was, he wasn't going to leave her alone in the condition she was in. There had been instances of her being attacked in her own time by demons and he didn't want to take that chance.

"Well, since ya can't talk or even protect yourself, I guess I'm stuck here taking care of ya." He sat there for a second before speaking up again, "I could always make my mother's medicine to help you get better..." His smug grin turned more shit-eating as he saw the look on her face before she grabbed the pillow and hit him with it.


End file.
